George-Crane
Overview George-Crane is run by Riddles-Burlap-and-Tea. He is the adopted son of Jonathan Crane, and has a bubbly attitude. I'm editing this still, I just need to write the backstory before I forget Experiment During a trip to Jonathan's home dimension, they accidentally took a detour into another dimension. While Jonathan was trying to find a way back, George had been kidnapped and taken to a lab along with other young child lured from parents or stolen when the parent's back was turned. The children were given an experimental drug that, when interacting with other chemicals and non-lethal radiation, caused them to age. The company attempted to brainwash the kids once they reached age thirteen, after two treatments. After another treatment, at age 16, the children were placed in a time bubble in which they were forced to train, study and learn to become the perfect soldier at around age 26, roughly 10 days in real world time. At the end of each day, they were brought out and brainwashed again. Those who failed were publicly killed, and their bodies hung temporarily as a warning. Disobedience was met with torture. Once the training was complete, they were brainwashed yet again, and sold to the highest bidder on the black market. George had broken out of the brainwashing early at age 22, having realized that something was horribly wrong. As he was being escorted back from being brainwashed, he saw on a TV in the rec room of the facility a large building on fire. He excused himself to the restroom and managed to slip into the rec room. A man dressed as a Scarecrow had been attacking a nearby city, using a supposed nerve gas to paralyze people with fear. He was demanding that his son be returned to him, and a picture flashed on the screen of an 8 month old with a smile and a red wine stain on the right side of his face. George was well aware that he had a red wine stain on the right side of his face and that he lived in a time bubble. He made the link and joined up with the others, heading back into the bubble. George told the others of what was happening, and even if the others didn't believe him, they became aware of the oppression, and secretly prepared a revolution. During the next extraction, everyone grabbed the training guns and shot their captors. About half of them escaped the bubble before it was sealed off and sent into overdrive, aging them significantly until they were 64 before those outside of the bubble could break into the control room, slow the process, and reopen the bubble. That section of the facility was shut down and sealed off and the company began to hook up a system that would kill everyone within the sealed section. George, who had led the main charge out, discovered a drive that contained the record of this batch's information, he felt an anger fill himself. There were over a hundred drives, George's record was on drive 134. George came back out of the room that held all of the information, which no doubt had also been backed up onto other drives, and used the information that the company had provided about bombs to create a mini bomb using the propane tank in the cafeteria that was sealed with them. They breached the seals and spread out, killing and slaughtering all of their captors. George took great pleasure in seeing his captors fall, and personally shot the head of the experiments. The children discovered another batch of kids, and manipulated the equipment to reverse the aging process. After about a week of combined heads working and problem solving, they were able to reverse the effects of everything, although George and 12 others offered to return to the age of 13 in order to help get the kids back to the right parents. They left the facility, and George had planted an explosive that blew once they were a safe distance away. The explosion caused massive tremors and destroyed everything within a 1 mile radius and setting everything within a 3 mile radius on fire. George and the others were able to find the proper parents or turned the kids over to the proper authority before returning to their own parents. George found Jonathan by stealing information on how Jonathan made the fear toxin, then created a bomb and detonated it in a train station. When Jonathan came to investigate, George revealed himself. Jonathan insisted on taking his own revenge on the company, and George joined him.